


Names

by autisticbisexualharley



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticbisexualharley/pseuds/autisticbisexualharley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and how they feel about names are very different from how Gargoyles feel about names. If Goliath had to describe Elisa in just one word, her name would be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was talking to my friend about gargoyles meta and basically Elisa Maza is very important to Goliath and to me.

Gargoyles do not normally name things. They have received them but rarely do they name themselves. He knows that they are more than just words, that they are more a title than simply a name for a river or place.

His name is not a nice word and he knows this. He likes reading as most humans do not care to know. He knows it is something monstrous and cruel and angry. He is none of those things but he embodies Goliath so well. He feels this name, this title, in his bones and in the air under his wings. The power that this name possesses is astounding.

But humans name everything and this is so strange to him. They name everything and have different words that mean the same thing, the same word to mean different things, it’s strange and different and he does not understand completely, he knows he probably never will.

But Elisa.

Oh, Elisa. Her name means something.

Elisa, who is his rock. Who he loves with his entire soul. Her name means so many things.

Her name is a definition, it means it means goodness and it means kindness and it means fierceness. These are things that describe her. They are “Elisa” in many words.

It means strength and compassion. It means hope. Happiness and love. This human who grounds him and loves him and looks at him like his name means does not mean beast. Like it has not struck fear into the hearts of generations of humans.

Elisa means to love and be loved by. It means family and all of the things that come with it. 

Elisa Maza means home.


End file.
